Del odio al amor
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: Juvia y Gray Ambos se han declarado la guerra y no soportaran el tener que convivir en la misma casa todos los días hasta que los sentimientos los envuelvan de tal manera que sus vidas no volverán a ser las mismas... algo de Ooc... 100% Gruvia (leve Nalu y Jerza y Gale)
1. Chapter 1: Amor vs odio

**Hola lindas personitas... este fic es completamente mio peor basado en el anime de itazura na kiss asi como tambien del dorama :)**

**espero les guste mucho aunque las personalidades cambien un poco (no quise hacer al personaje femenino asi de tonto por el amor) se que no va con la personalidad de Juvia pero luego la veremos hacer de las suyas XD**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro "troll" Mashima XD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

-¡Quítate de mi camino!

-No, tú quítate del mío

Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta del público a su alrededor. Todos veían ansiosos al perfecto Gray Fullbuster perder la paciencia ante la poco importante Juvia Loxar.

-¡Tu...!

Nadie sabía que era posible lanzar fuego por los ojos pero al parecer con ellos si era pues si las miradas mataran tendrían dos funerales en camino.

-Juvia vámonos por favor- suplico su mejor amiga Lucy

-No, de aquí no me muevo hasta que este zopenco se disculpe por haber… haber

Juvia estaba tan sonrojada, no podía terminar la dichosa frase sin hacer que más de uno se sorprendiera y más al ver la cara de estúpido de Gray.

-Juvia, es suficiente vamos

No tuvo más remedio que irse al ser prácticamente arrastrada del lugar de la discusión. ¿Por qué había tanto odio entre ellos? Simplemente cuando Juvia se enamoró de el en el segundo año de preparatoria y al intentar confesarle sus sentimientos en una carta en la rechazo diciendo "No recibo cartas de pobretonas como tú". Desde ese día el amor que sentía Juvia se convirtió en odio.

-Por el amor de Dios Juvia. Recuerda que él es uno de los más grandes alumnos de la escuela no puedes matarlo como si nada- menciono Erza un poco molesta

-¡No me importa! ese maldito ¿cómo se atrevió?

-Fue un accidente- decía Lucy con un aire de inocencia. Si supiera

-No fue un accidente. Ese estúpido presumido me robo algo que nunca poder recuperar- menciono molesta Juvia. Claro que el primer beso nunca se recupera pero ella no quería no pensar en eso – ¡ME BESO!

Sus amigas rieron al acordarse del tema. Hacia solo unos minutos habían estado corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela para no llegar tarde a clases y al dar la vuelta en una esquina Juvia choco con Gray haciendo que ambos labios se juntaran y se robaran su primer beso. Así es como empezó la pelea.

-Vamos Juv, a poco no besa bien- Lucy y esa pícara sonrisa no divertían a Juvia para nada

-¡Cállate! Vámonos a clases por favor

Ambas chicas asintieron y juntas se fueron a sus respectivas clases. No era normal, ni siquiera ético que a los alumnos los dividieran por categorías pero en la escuela Fairy Tail así era. Los alumnos como Gray Fullbuster que provenían de una familia demasiado acomodada estaban en la clase A mientras que los alumnos como Juvia Loxar estaban en la clase B. La escuela Fairy Tail era una escuela de prestigio donde solo algunos lograban entrar gracias a sus méritos, a su familia o en el caso de los de la clase B por una beca.

-Hola chicas- ese era… Ese era Lyon Vastia.

Es un chico súper genial si no fuera por estar locamente enamorado de Juvia.

-Hola Lyon- sonrieron todas

-Juvia que hermosa te ves hoy- Ella se sonrojo.

Era algo de todos los días y sin embargo Juvia no podía sentir más que amistad por él. Su corazón seguía encerrado en esa cárcel que creo el chico más popular de la preparatoria Fairy Tail.

-Si tan solo cierto chico de ojos grises dijera lo mismo- menciono Erza rodando los ojos

-¿Qué chico?- todas evitaron mirarlo -¿No me digas que Gray te molesto de nuevo?

Era mejor no mencionarle lo del beso.

-Fue una estupidez, olvídalo que Gray no me interesa

-Me alegro Juv, ¿Por qué estarías con el si me tienes a mí?- Sonrió pero Juvia ya no lo escuchaba.

"¿Por qué sentí mariposas cuando me beso? Ese idiota de lindos ojos y…. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Él no tiene lindos ojos, solo son unos ojos normales en una cara normal y ¡ahhhh! Deja de pensar en el Juvia. Tú lo odias ¿recuerdas? Él te humillo, te lastimo. Si, ahora presta atención a las clases".

El resto de las clases fueron normales a excepción de la "pequeña discusión" de estos dos chicos.

-Ya dejen de molestarme con Gray- exclamaba Juvia molesta en el regreso a su casa

-Pero Juvia, es posible que aun sientas algo por el ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya no siento nada por ese prepotente, engreído, ególatra y…

-Bueno, ya entendimos el mensaje- dijo Lucy -¿Pero no te alegra que él se llevara tu primer beso?

-Me preocupa que el haya sido y no otra persona, ahora déjenme en paz o no les doy de cenar

-Está bien- exclamaron ambas.

Las tres chicas entraron y ahí encontraron al padre de Juvia

-Hola papi- sonrió Juvia

-Buenas tardes Sr. Loxar

-Chicas, me alegra tanto verlas. ¿Y cómo les fue en la escuela?

Juvia miro a sus amigas esperando por alguna palabra pero solo permanecieron calladas al ver un brillo asesino refulgiendo en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-Bien- respondieron simplemente

Juvia suspiro aliviada pues no podía decirle a su papa que recibió su primer beso pues podrían pasar varias cosas. Tal vez el quisiera matar al chico "No sería tan malo" se dijo "No, olvídalo. Es ilegal". También podría enojarse con ella por no ser pura para el matrimonio y la corriera de casa *Eso es estúpido* menciono su conciencia "Cállate conciencia, no te metas". Siguió pensando pero se dio cuenta que lo peor que pasara es el de su papa haciendo un drama mientras grita:

-¡MI HIJA MI BEBE NO! NO TIENES EDAD PARA LOS CHICOS, ¡ESOS MALANDRINES NO SE LLEVARAN A MI PEQUEÑA HIJA! "y luego me encerrara en un convento de monjas y no conoceré a mi príncipe azul" *Ahí vas de exagerada de nuevo* "dije que te calles conciencia"

Y a todo eso ¿Por qué pensaba en el prepotente Gray Fullbuster? Él era algo del pasado no importaba que la hubiera besado pues no sentía nada por el por lo que no valía ¿verdad?

-Juvia… ¡Juvia Loxar!- eso la hizo reaccionar

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estas en las nubes Juviecita- menciono una vez en el cuarto de la castaña.

-¿Sera por cierto chico que alguien beso?

-No. ¡Jamás!

-Tranquila, de todos modos tú lo querías ¿no?

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-Solo fue hace 2 meses Juvia

-Me da igual. Ahora solo lo od…-

En ese momento empezó a temblar en toda la ciudad. El piso se mecía con violencia y tiraba las cosas de su lugar. Las 3 chicas asustadas se levantaron de la cama y caminaron rápidamente a la salida.

Varios pedazos de techo caían a sus pies, muy cerca de ellas, arrancándoles un grito de terror y varias lágrimas. Se tomaron de las manos y juntas caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a la entrada principal.

-Ya casi llegamos.

Por fin fuera de la casa se refugiaron en la calle donde todos los vecinos también estaban. De pronto la casa de Juvia caía en pedazos a diferencia de las otras casas. Pronto solo quedaron escombros de lo que fue una casa cuando termino el temblor, y Juvia se dio cuenta de que su papa no estaba.

-¡PAPA! ¿PAPA, DONDE ESTAS?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si, que pasara? se que lo saben XD (los que han visto el anime) <strong>

**dejen sexis reviews y si quieren alguna sugerencia, tomatazos, amenazas, pasteles, etc...**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nada que venga de ti

**Bien el segundo capitulo y como este es muy corto, mañana subire el tercero nos os preocupeis**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2 "Nada que venga de ti"<strong>

Lucy y Erza lograron detener a Juvia quien insistía en soltarse y buscar a su papa.

Los minutos pasaron y llegaron los bomberos y la policía al lugar del desastre, y explicándoles lo sucedido empezaron a buscar al papa de Juvia. Movieron varios escombros y cuando Juvia creyó que no podría más escucho:

-¡Lo encontramos!

Juvia corrió hacia ese lugar con Lucy y Erza pisándole los talones. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de las 3 muchachas al notar que el Sr. Loxar, quien se había escondido debajo de una mesa, estaba ileso.

-¡Papa!- grito Juvia.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo

-Estoy bien pequeña

Sus amigas se unieron al tierno abrazo, aliviadas de que su mejor amiga y su padre, además de ellas, no sufrieran más por aquel desastre natural.

-Disculpen- dijo un bombero y los 4 lo miraron -Bueno, estas son algunas de las cosas que se pudieron salvar del derrumbe.

Les entrego algunos libros y cuadernos de las chicas junto con sus mochilas, además de algunas fotos que aguantaron el percance.

-Si hay más cosas, ¿dónde los podemos encontrar?

-Estaremos en un hotel por al menos 2 días y después nos quedaremos en casa de unos amigos.

-Muy bien - y se fue.

Juvia no pudo dejar de notar algo. En uno de los cuadernos que le devolvieron se encontraba la carta que Gray le devolvió sin siquiera leerla. La tristeza y la confusión se instalaron en su pecho dejándola sin aliento. Esa carta era lo primero que tendría que haberse destruido con el derrumbe, pero esta estaba intacta y sin un solo rasguño dentro del cuaderno de matemáticas que también salió ileso. Enserio tenia mala suerte.

Con un suspiro miro el lugar vacío que debería ser su casa para luego dar la vuelta y mirar a su familia.

-Estas bien Juv?

-No lo se

-Tranquila- Lucy la abrazo -Veras que las cosas mejoraran

-Eso espero Luce- "Gracias chicas"

*A la mañana siguiente*

-Lucy, ¡esto no es mejor!- grito viendo todo el alboroto.

-Lo sé pero yo no tengo la culpa

-¡Chicas!- vieron a Erza corriendo hacia su dirección -se quien lo hizo

-¿Quién?

-Fui yo- "Demonios"

-LYON VASTIA!

-Mande

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto tratando de no matar a su amigo

-Es la campaña ayuda a Juvia.

-Pero esto…- Lyon la interrumpió jalándola del brazo hacia el centro de aquella campaña.

-¡Ayuden! ¡Ayuden a Juvia!- "Dios esto no podría ser peor"

-¿Qué es esto?- "Definitivamente puede ser peor"

-Nada que te importe Fullbuster

-De hecho Loxar es muy interesante lo que Lyon hace- menciono con sarcasmo -Hasta podría considerar ayudarte.

Eso molesto definitivamente a Juvia y le espeto:

-No necesito tu ayuda niño presumido y ególatra. Escúchame bien Fullbuster, no necesito nada que venga de ti... ¡NADA!- grito y se alejó con la cabeza en alto dejando a más de media escuela con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ahi esta el capitulo... Juvia se ha rebelado muahahahaha pero aun lo quiere... yo lo se XD<strong>

**Agradecimientos a:**

**tsuki (Guest); midori-chini; luniitaturksa y Bra-Megumi.**

**Hasta mañana**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
